


Word Girl meets her cousins from Lexicon

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Botsford also known as Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface meet with two Lexicon twin sisters who are on Earth to help her fight crime and protect her secret identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Girl meets her cousins from Lexicon

Word Girl who as an infant come from her home planet Lexicon along with her partner Captain Huggyface were going to rest and relax at her spaceship hideout when she saw identical twins. One of the twins wore a lime colored costume with the star logo of her home planet Lexicon. The other twin female wore an orange costume that also had a star logo from Lexicon. Word Girl "Huggy do we see two identical twins waiting outside our spaceship? Could they related to me? Huggy "Partner they could from the planet Lexicon or they could be our enemies. Watch your step with these kids. They seem harmless." The duo land a few feet from the entrance of the spaceship. Word Girl "Identify yourselves. Are you my friends or rivals?" The older twin who was born two minutes than her younger sibling leads the talks "Hello. You must be the that young infant who left our planet about ten years ago. My name is Donna Isthmus. I am nicknamed The Diva. Glad to meet you. We come in peace."  
Word Girl "Okay uh Donna Isthmus you like a student in my Spanish class this morning. Could be the student named Donna Moreno?" Donna "As Dr Two Brains would say (imitating his voice) 'On the mouse's nose kiddo.'" Word Girl and Huggy take a step back. Word Girl "And your younger sister is Debi Moreno? The one who is nicknamed the D Train?" Debi "Yes I am the student who goes the name Debi Moreno. I am nicknamed the D Train because I like to collect trains as part of my collection. Glad to me you. My older sister and myself mean no harm. Friends?" Word Girl "Friends I think." Debi "Word Girl everything you think, you make around you better citizens." Huggy has a good laugh as well as Word Girl and Donna. Donna "Word Girl you have to excuse her humor. she is also a big fan of those guys who do slapstick comedy on television." Word Girl "How can Huggy and I help you? We would like to know." Donna "Your parents back in Lexicon have sent our parents as well as ourselves to watch over you. After your battle with Miss Power, you could use some fellow alien helpers to see that you become a better super hero. Deal?" Word Girl "A leap of faith we will take together. Come in inside our spaceship. Huggy and I want to know how you two kids can help us. But I must warn you. I will not tolerate bullies." Donna and Debi "Huggy and Word Girl. That is no problem. We do not like bullies either." The heroes go inside the spaceship to learn what they can do to work a super team. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
